


Hidden Life

by Dragonsigma



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Mushishi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said he'd come to see her garden, that he'd heard how she had taken plants from the Sea of Corruption and made them safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Life

He said he was a traveller, which was odd in the first place, because she'd never heard of anybody wandering the world, not with the impenetrable Sea of Corruption on one side and advancing Torumekian armies on the other. She couldn't even tell what country he was from by his looks, but she wasn't about to discard the Valley's customs of hospitality on that basis.

He said he'd come to see her garden, that he'd heard how she had taken plants from the Sea of Corruption and made them safe.

"They aren't toxic if you grow them outside of the Sea," she'd explained, showing him flowers and vines and saplings, "There's an entire ecosystem inside the forest that humans just don't know about. We caused all this damage to the world, and they adapted to it. They don't want to hurt people, but they will if we get in the way, or hurt them first."

And he'd nodded like he knew something about that.

His explanations of the little glowing things that lived on the plants were unusual to say the least, but she listened, and when he finished she had several more experiments in mind, and another flicker of hope that someday her people might live in harmony with this strange and beautiful world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two would get along. They both have connections to dangerous, esoteric lifeforms that nobody else understands.


End file.
